Malos entendidos
by MidOo-Kira-chaN
Summary: (Ryuuji es sometido por Hiroto para molestarlo un poco,...sin que Tatsuya sepa nada hasta el final.)mal summary, pasen y lean. Hiroto / Ryuuji / Tatsuya...un pequeño fic de estos tres.


**Saludos este es mi primer fic con Hiroto, Ryuuji y Tatsuya, espero sea del agrado, como aún no se conoce mucho del albino y  
las nueva personalidades de mido y Tatsuya es corto, además que en un futuro los shippiare a los tres, espero sea del agrado  
y que este bien, ya que lo revise para que no tuviera faltas de escritura, sin mas…**

* * *

 _ **Malos entendidos**_

 **Era una tarde tranquila de verano en la mansión Kira, Tatsuya estaba junto a Ryuuji haciendo las tareas de vacaciones, no es que a Ryuuji le encantará o emocionase la idea de hacer tareas de la escuela y pasar sus vacaciones con las narices dentro de los libros y proyectos dejados de los maestros solo para molestar en un día tan caluroso aunque tenía de frente las puertas correderas abiertas de aquella sala lujosa muy estilo japonés y un ventilador a todo lo que daba, pero bueno así pasaba algo de tiempo con él pelirrojo dueño de esa casa sin interrupciones o pretextos de -estoy ocupado, no puedo verte estas vacaciones- por parte de Tatsuya,** .

-sabes... **-dejando de lado la lectura de un libro titulado como "la historia breve de la creación del país" como de 300 hojas para un ensayo de 30 cuartillas que debía entregar para la clase de historia japonesa-** desde que llegué no he visto a nadie ,- **mirando al hueco que daba a las escaleras de esa casa y la puerta principal recordando la última vez que vio a alguien de pie en la entrada de ese lugar fue Hitomiko quien salía de prisa-** , ¿estamos solos acaso?-

-si- **hablaba Tatsuya mientras seguía escribiendo algunos problemas de álgebra de 2do grado que se le eran muy sencillos, a él solamente-**

-¡enserio!- **al escuchar eso a Ryuuji se le dibujó una sonrisa ,estaba feliz por ello hasta olvido casi que Okita odiaba a Sakamoto y tuvieron un partido de fútbol, Juana De arco defendió a Nobunaga de él Rey Arturo y volaron sobre un ovni con Liu Bei y Shokatsu Koumei al dorado. Quizás debía comenzar otra vez a leer aquel libro y no pensar en él maratón de películas de la noche anterior y que se desveló con un videojuego de extraterrestres que viajaban en dimensiones-**

-sí,...- **haciendo una pausa y ver a Ryuuji después recordó no era así borrando la sonrisa del peliverde** \- no espera,...creo que Hiroto está en su habitación, seguro escuchando música o en la internet, todo menos haciendo sus deberes-

-qué mal- **suspirando** -

-¿qué?- **mirando a él peliverde sin entender su reacción** -

-nada- **sonriendo nervioso al creer estaba a solas con Tatsuya** -

-Ryuuji podrías ir por mí a la zona de peligro y decirle a Hiroto qué nuestro padre dijo que llegará pronto - **mirando su móvil al escucharlo sonar en tono de mensaje** \- así que no puede ir a su reunión de vándalos-

-¿yo por qué?-

-por qué a mí no me abrirá o escuchara así entre o llame a la puerta, ve en mi lugar, ¿sí?, a tu regreso iremos por un helado para descansar un poco de esta tarea y prometo ayudarte ya que he terminado con mi tarea ya-

-no tardó **-levantándose al escuchar la idea de descansar y comer helado** \- ve preparando el dinero y hacerte a la idea que no te dejare cambiar de opinión respecto al trabajo-

 **Ryuuji salió de la sala donde estaba con Tatsuya haciendo las tareas y aprovecho para estirar un poco, estar sentado de rodillas frente a la mesa, lidiar con las matemáticas e historia japonesa y ver como para Tatsuya era tan fácil le cansaba. Llegó a la habitación de Hiroto tras subir las escaleras y avanzar un poco por el corredor y como todo niño malo en la puerta había un letrero de "no pasar" aun así él llamó a la puerta al no oír respuesta decidió entrar para su buena suerte estaba abierto…**

-Hiroto respeto tu privacidad como dueño de la casa y hermano mayor de Tatsuya pero reafirmo mi autoridad como amigo de la infancia de ustedes dos para entrar de todos modos...-

 **Al abrir la puerta miró a Hiroto en cierta acción que estaba seguro él no debería estar haciendo e iba a decir algo para detenerlo pero este solo se acercó a Ryuuji y lo llevo dentro de la habitación y cerró la puerta.**

 **Tatsuya había limpiado un poco todo para ir después con Ryuuji a algún conbini a buscar un helado y dar un paseo juntos, fue a su habitación en busca de dinero para invitar a Ryuuji pero al pasar por la habitación de Hiroto se detuvo un poco, se imaginó encontrarse a Ryuuji en el lugar, iba a llamar a la puerta de la habitación de Hiroto pero entonces…**

-no creo que pueda, será después además Tatsuya él...me está esperando, mejor me voy-

-estate quieto quieres ya te prepare hasta te desinfecte bien, no quiero chilladeras ahora-

-pero he... escuchado duele y se puede sangrar, el dolor dura meses- **escuchando un poco sollozo** \- además eso parece doloroso y muy grande para mí-

-eres un llorón cobarde, yo lo he hecho sin fin de veces, no duele lo juro por ti, ahora muéstramelo-

-aún menos quiero si es por mi quien lo juras, además es por qué eres seguro un masoquista y estas bien caladito para estas cosas sucias y aterradoras-

-te la meteré duro si me sigues fregando pequeña gallina miedosa, ¡quieto dije!-

-ya me arrepentí no quiero, basta

-entonces será a la fuerza

-suelta, ¡no, me va a doler mucho!-

-no, aquí voy respira hondo y aprieta bien-

-no, aguarda...por tu madre, detente un segundo para mentalizar-

-¡que dejes de chillar me estas cansando!, entre mas chilladeras mas tardado será esto, además terminare pronto-

-solo la punta, ¿sí?, no la metas toda completa, además ponte protección-

-no, debo meterla toda para atravesarte bien él hoyo no seas tarado, y no tengo se me acabaron di que me lubrique bien y desinfecte para que después no me estés molestando, bien agarrarlas bien cuando te diga me las das y aguanta la respiración si sigues chillando te daré un motivo para hacerlo-

-¡te odio!- **escuchando lloraba un poco-**

-igual, ahora cállate-

 **Tatsuya abrió la puerta de golpe imaginando algo que no quería como lo que ya había hecho con Ryuuji semanas atrás cuando fue a su casa a quedarse a dormir…**

-Hiroto no te atrevas o…. ¿qué hacen?-

 **Tatsuya entró dispuesto a defender a Ryuuji pero vio a él peliverde sentadito sobre la silla frente al escritorio de Hiroto y este junto a él tomándolo por la oreja con un pequeño poste para una perforación y a Ryuuji sujetando su cabello y con la otra mano en un puño sujetando un zarcillo…. no sabía qué era peor lo que pensó o lo que veía...**

-¡Tatsuya! - **sonriendo** -, Hiroto me hará una perforación, dice qué...-

 **en los minutos de distracción entonces Hiroto perforo la oreja de Ryuuji sin decir o advertir nada más, haciendo una perforación rápida a su oreja mientras miraba al intruso en su habitación igual que lo insultara Ryuuji por la salvajada...**

-bien ya está ahora la pieza-

-te dije que no quería, maldito salvaje - **hablaba su dolor ya que jamás le insultaba y qué se lo hizo sin que se preparase mentalmente o le avisara-**

-no molestes cobarde, ahora dame la pieza niño llorón, veras te queda-

 **Ryuuji le dio la pieza y Hiroto se la puso teniendo ahora un zarcillo Ryuuji de color violeta, Hiroto lo tomó de la cara sin la menor delicadeza posible al peliverde y miro su trabajo en Ryuuji…**

-quedo genial, otro más y te pareces a Hitomiko-nee-san cuando tenía 14 años-

-¿me queda?-

-sí, eres la chica más hermosa - **lo decía en plan de burla y una amplia sonrisa malvada-**

-no me refiero a eso- **molesto y sonrojado- ignorando a Hiroto y mirar al suelo** -

-ahora largo de aquí, fuera-

 **Ambos fueron echados por Hiroto aunque Tatsuya apenas y había dado unos pasos dentro de esa habitación y se había quedado sin palabras, pero antes de cerrar y solo ver a Ryuuji ir al baño seguro a mirar su oreja derecha y su nuevo zarcillo, Tatsuya dando la espalda a Hiroto le hablo…**

-por qué le has hecho eso-

-cosa que no te importa, aunque quería ver si me hago uno hoy con mis amigos-

-pero tú, ¿le tienes miedo a las agujas?-

-no te metas y fuera de aquí-

 **Él albino cerró la puerta azotándola y después él pelirrojo paso el mensaje que seguro Ryuuji olvido y fue a ver al peliverde, al llegar y entrar en el baño le vio contemplando frente al espejo la pieza metálica en su oreja…**

-creo que me gusta, me lo dejaré-

-te ves bien pero, será mejor que te la quites-

-no te gusta, yo creo esta genial, creo me hare otra, ¿qué dices?-

-no quiero te veas como Hiroto o sigas sus pasos, además que en clases seguro te la quitan porque parecerás un vándalo-

-sabes Hiroto dijo se ha hecho esto desde hace tiempo, nunca las he visto, ¿dónde estarán?-

-creo que se burló de ti-

-¿qué cosa?- mirando a Tatsuya-

-algo que no creo que haga jamás Hiroto es horadarse las orejas o algún tatuaje ya que le tiene miedo a las agujas desde que teníamos 6 años-

-¡qué cosa!-

-Hiroto puede tener un look de chico malo, ser grosero y molesto la mayoría del tiempo... pero le teme a las ajugas por así decirlo, él no tiene ninguna perforación-

-fui usado- **recargándose sobre el lavado con ambas manos-**

-pero me gusta - **acercándose a Ryuuji y ver de cercas aquel zarcillo** \- pero prefiero al Ryuuji que no tiene nada encima más que su sencillez única-

-s-si tú lo dices me lo quitaré- **sonrojándose por él acercamiento de Tatsuya a él y sentir su respiración cercas de su oreja-**

-vamos por un helado necesitarás algo frío para relajar el dolor e hinchazón de ese piercing y el calor que hace, vamos-

-bien, pero despacio te lo juro hasta el aire me lastima en mi piercing-

-bien, iremos lento entonces-

 **Ryuuji no duró ni dos días con ese piercing pero algún día intentará desquitarse contra Hiroto pero admitía le había gustado un poco la idea de tener otro por qué Hiroto como Tatsuya habían dicho se veía bien, pero no quería verse como Hiroto nunca, se alegraba su primera vez doliera menos que un piercing.**

* * *

 **Espero les gustara y pronto hacer un Hiroto x mido x tatsuya.  
Bye-bye**


End file.
